Devil In A Suit
by chibiomi03
Summary: The Devil went down to , he was looking for a soul to steal...  [LuxDem]


Devil In A Suit

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. (Nooo..really?)

* * *

"Why, Dear Boy, may I invite you to partake of the divine with me?" Came a male voice, as a boy walked down the street to fetch groceries for his Mother.

"The divine? Do you mean ambrosia?" Came the response from the boy, who was no older than twenty.

"If you like, Love." The man purred. He was tall, the other noticed as he drank in the sight of him. "Now, My Dear, what would your name happen to be?"

"I'm Demyx."

"A pleasure, Demyx, and I hope for many more." A light kiss to the hand stirred something within Demyx.

"I shouldn't talk to you." He spat out, snatching his hand away from the suave, platinum blond gentleman. "My Mama told me to never talk to you."

"Why ever not, Love?"

"Because you're him!" Demyx backed away, averting his own eyes. He could still feel those ice blue eyes upon him, however.

"And who might I be?"

"The... the Devil."

"I say, the Devil? Satan, that is?" The man smiled politely at the boy, adjusting his tie. Demyx meekly peeked at him and nodded vigorously.

"Mama said the Devil could try to trick me into doing stuff that I shouldn't. I didn't think He'd show Himself like this, though. You're very sexy for an evil guy."

The man laughed. It was loud and honest and struck a chord in Demyx's heart. He found himself stepping closer to this handsome stranger. The man, dressed to the nines, was a sharp contrast to the humble Demyx who wore simple clothing of jeans and a sweater. The man noticed an instrument strapped to the boy's back.

"Demyx Dear, I'll make a bet with you. If I can play that instrument of yours better than you can, you'll come home with me, and we shall enjoy . . . the divine."

"And if I win?"

The man was quiet, contemplating. He stroked his goatee softly, judging his new found friend.

"If you win, then I shall allow you to retain your soul, of course."

Demyx gasped, his jaw dropping. Was this man truly the Devil? Gathering his wits, he took his instrument, a sitar, and sat upon the ground. Cradling the overly large sitar, he plucked out a simple tune that quickly grew into a complicated melody. The tall blonde watched the smaller one before him. He took in every curve of his body, the glistening ocean in his eyes, even the boy's oddly styled dirty-blond hair. He watched the boy play the foreign instrument with ease, years of practice giving him confidence. He even applauded when the song came to an end.

"They call me The Melodious Nocturne around here." He beamed, passing the sitar to the blond man.

With devilish thoughts of his prize, he put his whole being into imitating the movements of Demyx, who stared in disbelief. The dulcet tones coming from his own sitar could make an angel week. Deftly, the mysterious man blended a simple harmony in with the melody marking himself the winner.

As the last note faded away, Demyx asked quietly, "But how?"

"Lad," the man replied, "You may be The Melodious Nocturne, but I am known as The Gambler of Fate worldwide. I never lose a bet, Dear One."

The boy felt his eyes start to tear. Satan was going to own him now; he was going to hell.

"Now, now, don't be like that." A white handkerchief was produced from nowhere and handed to Demyx. He dabbed at his eyes. "I was having a go at you. I'm not going to take your soul, but I am going to take you home."

"Oh... Thank goodness."

"To my home, that is. Tell me, have you ever had rum before?"

"Uh.. No. Mama said it's a sin to imbibe."

The man smirked and took the boy's hand, leading him around a corner to a sleek black limousine. "A shame really. It's a divine drink."

"Should I call you Lucifer?" Demyx asked curiously.

"No Love, you may call me Luxord."

* * *

A/N: This was actually written before Yellow Tulip, but I only felt secure enough to post it today (probably cuz I'm sick and my head's full of fluff). I'm fairly certain everyone can guess what song I was listening to when I wrote it, aaaand you know what? I have one more LuxDem story written. The very first one I wrote (Why am I posting them backwards?) but, I think I may post that another day. It has a lemon in it, but that'll only be on my LJ. 

Hint: Everything I write ends up on my LJ before it does here. Sometimes a whole month before. Some stuff will never show up here. 


End file.
